


为什么早晨不要进厨房

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday (mentioned), Friends With Benefits, Jim Strange/Joan Thursday (mentioned), M/M, Not Fluff, how should i tag this one, i dont know, problematic, whatever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: Strange的面部表情扭曲了。
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange
Kudos: 1





	为什么早晨不要进厨房

他有那么一会没有感觉到时间。他就那样停在那里，试图找出到底是哪里出了问题。

三个月前他搬进了Strange的公寓。Strange帮他一起搬了些他的东西，衣服不多，主要还是书，唱片，歌词本，最后木箱上轻飘飘加一张旧照片。他们前脚后脚抱着东西进门的时候，Morse当时就应该察觉到三个月后的自己正在凝视这个时刻，透过厨房水台上那个白瓷碗。碗很小巧可爱，有两个弯弯的耳朵，一圈浅粉和草绿的花枝。不知道Strange从哪里买来的，又或许是他的妈妈留给他的。当然，三个月前的时候碗还是完好的，还没有在下一刻被他失手打碎掉，像几片开得正盛的白蔷薇啪嗒啪嗒往下掉的花瓣。Strange帮他把东西一并搬到早已腾出来的房间里，窗帘半拢，墙角的地板还有点新鲜的下雨样子，床垫毫不避讳地裸露着。他们把最后一只箱子搬进新房间后，他一言不发地起身溜进Strange的房间，然后一头栽倒在床上面。

“啊，伙计，”Strange被他呛住了，“你太困了吗？”

他觉得Strange的反应很奇怪，因为他发出了一个太明目张胆不过的邀请。于是他翻过身去，一边抬起头一边解开自己的衬衫纽扣，搓捻那些发出贝母光泽的人造小物件。解开两个纽扣之后他用余光发现Strange还呆愣在门口，似乎在努力把自己融进门框和墙纸里。他得有信心战胜啤酒和足球比赛转播，于是他用最大努力抖豁着睫毛，抛过去一个艳俗的媚眼。

Strange的面部表情扭曲了。

从一开始他就不应该尝试这个。他尴尬地耸耸肩，假装无事发生。Strange绝对比他更擅长这个，想想那些令人欲罢不能的便衣造型——或者说让他欲罢不能的造型。有时候Morse把它看作是角色扮演游戏，想象他有多炙手可热，同时与好几个人保持着肉体关系。没有。从一开始就只有Strange，一直到现在，他在几段恋爱期间也没有断掉它，好似一双合脚的旧鞋，有时不便穿出去，但是你也不会丢掉它。他继续解开他的纽扣，因为他需要这个；而从Strange的反应来看，Morse这次的确战胜了酒精和黑白电视。他在Strange顶开他的膝盖时吃吃地笑了下。Strange看上去还是无奈又兴奋，像他大多数那样，但是Morse敕令自己记住刚才那个画面：发黄的天花板上几条不起眼的裂缝，他的同事的头从视线的一角探了进来，嘴角抿着，眼睛黑白分明。他看了这个画面几秒，然后又放心地闭上眼，确信这是他在临死病床上会想起来的人生片刻之一。他会牢记它们，在阳光大好的日子里把他们铺出来晒掉湿气。Strange的手接过了他剩下的工作，他们作为同事的默契维持到了床上。他感觉Strange的脸凑了过来，于是他也摸索着向那个方向张开嘴。

他们交换了一个吻。他在自创的黑暗中感受山涧和海沟，在片刻的失神中以为自己在与一头犀牛接吻。或者是狗，或者是蛇，狮子，羊。然后他睁开眼睛，看到Strange正一脸笑意地望着他，手上正在解开他们两的皮带。他心虚地几下蹬掉裤子，像刚出生的幼崽蹬掉它的胎盘，踩高跷那样摇摇晃晃地站起来。他带着同样的敬畏把脚踝架上Strange的肩膀，那里曾经溅到过他的血，现在供奉起他的肉。Strange低头舔了他一口，他大方地呻吟出来。

“Jim。”他说。

于是Strange看上去被取悦了。但是鬼知道Morse心里到底还在想什么，Strange也许从来没有多想，但是他足够信任Morse到他从来没有问过。“Jim”并不是一个多么少见的名字，如果人们往下细想的话，也有可能是Morse在外面和另一个“Jim”搞上了，然后把Jim Strange当成了他的另一个床上情人。Strange倒只是认为那是他的名字而已，虽然Morse常常对他耍些小花招。有时候Morse会自得其乐地演一出援交和一夜情的戏码，在射精的那一瞬间说声心血来潮的“谢谢”，然后第二天在酒吧让Strange多请一轮；有时候Morse又变成那个嫖客，吝啬地拿出他的那一点劣酒来招待他，对他的小心思羞于启齿，在前戏里举棋不定。但是Strange很清楚，大部分时间还是他在独享这位大众情人，普通人大都不能忍受Morse。他是块干酪，固执的时候嚼起来像块橡胶，摩擦着牙齿发出令人头皮发麻的声音；赖皮的时候又化成一坨黏糊糊的烂泥，剪不断理还乱。凭着这点了解，Jim Strange认为自己是唯一那一个“Jim”，唯一那一个“Strange”。他把自己的下体和Morse的凑在一起，轻轻摩擦着，Morse瞪大了眼睛，里面带着儿童的无知。Strange被这个下流的动作点燃了。但他有所不知的是，Morse其实在透过他看到另一个黑漆漆的小人。所以，人们最好还是不要相信Morse，不要相信一个全凭随机灵感办案的警察，不要相信一个和你滚床单的室友，不要相信一个肄业的古典文学系大学生，不要相信一个未成年女人独自带出来的小孩。

“Jim。Jimmy，”他又在喘，“Jimmy。”

他直直地望着Strange的眼睛，不是那种要勾出灵魂的深度和锐利，而是望着水潭和清晨厕所的镜子，人在里面看到另一个自己。这是他作弊的地方。Strange从床头柜里掏出他们一起买的润滑液，里面还剩小半瓶。Morse出声提醒他们俩得记得什么时候重新买一次，Strange笑着哼了一声，然后又埋下了头。不过后来似乎没有这个必要了。

但是当时他不知道，他只觉得幸福的闪电终于有一次劈在了他的身上，哪怕是暂时的，也把他轰得外焦里嫩。Strange扑咬他的侧脸和脖颈，在他流淌着油墨的脑海里炸出火树银花。他礼尚往来地抚慰对方的乳头，用小腿把Strange压得更紧一点，让他在这个世纪都保持这个姿势。当然Strange在射过一次后就拔了出去，他的加固措施没有派上一点用场。他谴责Strange的臂膀和头发，然后谴责镜面里那个自己，在天真和臣服里找不出一点可疑的蛛丝马迹。他的镜像表达了抗议，把镜头倒放回Strange撑着门框的那个场景。

“你看到了吗？”Jimmy说，“看看你的表。”

他是有一支表，但是你不能让一个正在尽最大努力色诱他室友的人停下所有的动作，让地球也连着配合他去看一眼时间，于是时间在那一个场景悄悄比原定计划多跑了十秒。不是什么大事。正好让配乐的作曲家多有些时间来展现他的才华，或者让后期剪一个深情款款的慢镜头。是件大事，事后他想，也许。他当时应该嗅到了战争的气息，是水汽、松木和铁锈混合的味道，不过他像他的镜面一样大意了。他以为它不重要。

所以从那个时间点后的一切都有罪。他盖棺定论，悻悻地往前翻一点记忆，想起雨天里Strange侧过来的伞，想起他们的酒吧之夜和桌下的触碰——金黄色的。他忏悔他的暗示差点太过明显，让法医干杯的高度向上了五公分。他靠在厨房的水槽边上，想起来裸着臀在上面磨蹭的触感，金属。光滑的金属，有水槽，一点油渍和皂液，银白色的光。两个月前他躺在地毯上看书，Strange从房间里抱出了他的长号。Morse把书扣在胸口看着他装起乐器。为了抵抗压迫着肺和胸腔的那点重量，他开口压过雨声：“那是什么？”

Strange疑惑地看看他，问：“哪个是什么？”

“那个，”他用手指指，“银白色的东西。”

“啊，这个你大概没见过，”Strange把那个东西拿过来给他看，“是个弱音器。”

他翻身起来把玩了一会，很快失去了兴趣，于是又指着乐器盒里另一个东西问：“那又是什么？”

“那也是个弱音器。”Strange一边扣上安全锁一边快速瞟了一眼，“那几个东西都是弱音器。”

他现在一定看上去很蠢，坐在地上，一脸好奇和不易察觉的怒气，像婴儿一样把玩一个好不容易抢来的玩具。这是他人生第一次见到这么多弱音器，但是他只能羞愧地把他们分为插入式和非插入式两种。Strange在调音，他只好把手里的那个东西放了回去。现在他一个弱音器也没有了，而Strange身边环绕了好几个，虽然他大概只需要一个。

如果他死前会去教堂做一次告解，那他一定会坦白他在一个下雨的休息日硬了，对着他正在练习长号的室友。就那么一点，他还会临时犟嘴一下。他不应该问那个傻乎乎的问题的，好在那晚是Strange主动敲开了他的房门，就算他勉强扳回一城。他让Strange用随便哪个他喜欢的姿势，然后报复性地喊他“Strange”，向他的唱片收藏宣告他Endeavour有那个和同事和未来的上司做爱的本事，让它们闭嘴。它们没有，像挤在笼里的鹅，伸长脖子使劲嘎嘎叫，他迫不得已又喊“Sergeant”。这次它们安静了一点，然后他自己也安静了。

他好像在那一次的欲火中回忆起Strange找他帮过个忙，“凑四个人，”Strange令人扫兴地解释。绝对地，他从那时起就应该停下，应该把手揣进风衣口袋里转身走掉，但是他自私地混淆了世人与Morse的定义。事情不堪回首——Monica本不该受到这样的侮辱，而他也只是叉着手和Joan面对面坐着。那时候Joan还没有散发出让他心醉的味道，她好端端地活在巧克力和常规工作里，不像现在这样。想到这里，他立刻掐断这一条念头，不打算在俄罗斯套娃里自取其辱，于是匆匆又转身去，想洗掉手上看不见的污渍。他颤抖着拨开水龙头，白色的水流撞击在水槽里，奋不顾身地冲进污浊的下水道。他快速洗了下手，关掉水龙头时又感觉到新沾上的尘埃重量，但是这次他只甩了甩手，然后伸手去取旁边架子上的玻璃杯。

三秒后，他失手打碎了那个碗。

他不是故意的。那个碗最后还在质问他为什么抛弃了它，然后壮烈牺牲于一声脆响。他握过的瓷柄断成两半，他舔过的碗沿匍匐在掉落的头发和小块食物残渣旁边。在Strange还没有发问的那一秒，他让记忆里的那个初遇场景起死回生。在他掌握到巡警小队长的姓氏的十二小时后，碗屈尊纡贵地容许他触碰了一下。他跟着Strange回家，Strange打开灯，示意他随便找个杯子，然后自己去冰箱里找出了两瓶啤酒，他的手摸索过碗架上晾干的杯盘，挑了个最普通的玻璃杯。他们坐在电视机前喝了两瓶，不一会就断断续续地打嗝。Morse看不懂那些闪烁的灯管和美食节目，在昏暗的金鱼缸里，只有电视机嘟噜噜冒着泡，而氧气不是他需要的东西。某一个广告间隙他终于按捺不住地望向Strange。Strange善解人意地把声音调小了一点，然后搂过他的肩。他们倒下去，酒瓶和玻璃杯变成唯四的观众。他认识到人的嘴唇上可以有麦芽的香气。

Strange体型比他大了一圈，如果还用“Bird”来形容他，那大概会是吐绶鸡。Morse享受被挤在床垫里那种不用呼吸的便利，那让他的皮肤肆意泛红。他感激Strange的体贴，可靠的同事会记得带他去浴室清理，手臂像按住他腹侧伤口那一晚一样有力。在唯一清晰的片刻，那大概是清晨或者黄昏，金红的光线卡进窗框的那个缝隙时，他允许自己吮吸一口放纵。Strange待他不薄，把他那点毛毛雨似的灵感和小聪明像金子一样捧着，大多数时候。这种片刻在日积月累的相处中似乎慢慢消磨了。他咽下过几颗苦果，不过好在其余的产品里甜的居多。对他来说，“Jim”这个名字第一次摆脱童年里的彩色气球和树影，第一次从街边的电影海报上走下来，第一次让他在读到每一个“Jim”是想起他们的合租房和冰箱，想起床上的你来我往。换一个角度看，观众一定知道Endeavour总是被那个“救人”和“救不了的人”的命题所缠绕，而Strange看上去并不在解题条件和范围里。但是谁知道呢，也许他终于有一次累了，想找个安稳的生活，亦或者这不过是他的另一次临时兴起，持续了短短五年。总之在一个选段里，Morse可以和Jim Strange这么合租到天荒地老，温馨的家庭生活里不再有大家喜欢的误解、失恋、抑郁、饮食混乱、酗酒、自残、暴力殴打、强奸、主要人物死亡等内容，摄影画面只在地震的时候动摇。但是如果我们继续把这出好戏看下去，那么我们就会发现，在这个故事的结尾，Endeavour照常滑落了他的井底。也许正是他不幸的遭遇使得两个等待拯救的人得了救，他们手拉手笑着走开了，像他的那几个同学一样；而Morse还一个人站屋顶，在恐高和恐鸟的双重逼迫下动弹不得，通过心理上的准备死亡来获得生的意义。他的目的达到了，他又没有目的。

他早晨披着Strange的衬衫去上厕所，然后和往常一样去厨房倒水。Strange在餐桌边看报纸，听到动静后又把报纸放下来，皱着眉头看着他。他看到灶台上还是冷清的样子，Strange还在等着和他一起吃早饭——他的室友很快会给他们一人煎一个荷包蛋，摊在烤过的土司上。

“呃，”Strange清了清嗓子，“好像我还没和你说过，对不起，伙计。不过我今天晚点有个，约会。”

他愣了一下，没有太当回事，“听上去不错。”

但是他被Strange的那种语气刺得瑟缩了一下，那里面有羊毛围巾，冷水，碎掉的挡风玻璃和站不起身的警探。那其实是那天晚上他急匆匆跑进警局，Strange毫无起伏地告诉他“上面的指示”时用的语气，里面是拒绝的成分。“我们挺合得来的，”Strange接着说，想要故作轻松，语气却先不自觉地和蔼了一点，Morse知道下一秒那个女孩的名字会被吐出来，“Joan，和我，我是说。如果你还不知道的话。”

他被噎住的同时听到有人停顿几秒后说，“那真是太棒了。”

他的身体比他先一步做出反应，他感觉头晕，恶心，想要回到床上重新打开这一天。Endeavour蹲在角落里给他画出示意图：他在他们三个当中输得最惨。然后他感觉皮肤隐隐作痛，他发现那是因为他毫无廉耻地偷穿了Jim的衬衫，Joan的男友的衬衫，Thursday的女婿的衬衫，他们都不希望看到这一幕，其中一个人提醒了他。所以Strange忠心地遵守了游戏规则，他们已经两个星期没有一起睡过一张床了，他以为那只是普通的个人感情问题，没想到是他的危机。他该死地迟钝。他身体内部的中轴线被剧烈地扯动了，一阵难过侵袭上来。他苦心琢磨了一个冬天，最后在排练的时候被告知“你拿错了稿子”。Joan。Jim。伤心被这两个名字放大了，他希望世界上所有伤心的人都死掉，这样再没有人需要被拯救了。他颤抖着拨开水龙头，白色的水流撞击在水槽里，奋不顾身地冲进污浊的下水道。他快速洗了下手，关掉水龙头时又感觉到新沾上的尘埃重量，但是这次他只甩了甩手，然后伸手去取旁边架子上的玻璃杯。

三秒后，他失手打碎了那个碗。

Strange的声音在下一秒传来：“Morse？你还好吗？”

Endeavour在那个角落里刹时消散了。Morse来不及回答就急忙蹲下去捡起碎片，险些泵出一点浅浅的眼泪。他在摸过某一个白色尖角的时候被划破了手指，然而他没有当即睡去，只有一粒血豆从那个位置结出了果。比起这点血他更可能在清扫厨房地面上的油污、皮屑、昆虫和啮齿类动物留下的毛发时昏死过去。对不起妈妈，他胡乱地想，我永远达不到你们的期待和要求，我也不应该妄自菲薄，人们没有我的帮助会活得更好。

他起身把那个血点按进抹布的一角里，如同捏死一只蚊子。

**Author's Note:**

> ps：《The Take/黑道之家》里肖的角色叫Jimmy。  
> like always，我有很大的起标题问题。  
> 几年了，我终于突然get到了这一对！起因是我在汤上刷到了某位老师的gif，下一秒我再有意识的时候我已经入股了。他们两个绝对从第一季一开始就搞过！！！我怎么一直没有磕到！！！！所以快速一发！恳请大家尽情骂我。


End file.
